


Zutara Week 2020

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affirm, Counterpart, Enemies to Lovers, Even more mutual pining, F/M, Hesitancy, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Rebirth, Reunion, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Steambaby, Toko BROTP, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, celestial, fuse - Freeform, platonic toko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: A series of prompts featuring Katara x Zuko
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Reunion

Zutara Week 2020

Day 1 Reunion

_Letters_

* * *

_Katara,_

_Suki and Toph are driving me insane. Please come save me._

_Zuko_

_.~.~.~._

_Zuko,_

_Say no more._

_Katara_

_.~.~.~._

_Katara,_

_Why would you send your idiot brother here. You made things worse._

_I guess it's nice to see him though._

_Zuko_

_.~.~.~._

_Zuko,_

_You're welcome. You know what they say, three's a crowd but four's a party. You need to relax every now and then, Your Honor._

_Katara_

_.~.~.~._

_Katara,_

_Sometimes I really don't like you._

_Zuko_

_.~.~.~._

_Zuko,_

_Now we both know that's not true._

_Katara_

_.~.~.~._

_Katara,_

_Maybe._

_I do really miss you. Come visit soon. It's been too long._

_Zuko_

_.~.~.~._

_Zuko,_

_I miss you, too. I'll try. With the school, hospital, council, and being the Southern ambassador, I don't have a whole lot of vacation time._

_Katara_

_.~.~.~._

_Katara,_

_And who is the one that needs to relax every now and then? You're doing a lot. Take a break._

_Zuko_

_.~.~.~._

On and on it went, for months. Exchanging letters, promising to visit soon. Awaiting reunion.

It's not that Katara didn't want to see him. Quite the opposite really, she was scared of how much she yearned to see him and be by his side. She was… getting feelings... (okay so she totally wanted to marry him so sue her). She didn't want to make things weird between them. It was awkward enough with Aang after they didn't work out. She shouldn't try to date the other boy in their group of best friends (besides her brother obviously), it would just make things more awkward!

It's not like he'd feel the same anyways, right?

Sometimes she wondered.

~~~xoxo~~~

Zuko sighed heavily as he placed the last scroll of the day in the finished pile. It was well into the evening; he had worked through dinner again. As the years went by he did notice it wasn't _as_ hectic as it was when he first accepted the throne. It was still a lot of work though.

_You need someone to share the load with._

Zuko thumped his head on his desk. His advisors had been barking that sentence at him more and more often over the last year as he remained a single bachelor. Advisor Huan had even tried to convince him to have a sort of pageant to pick a bride.

Not only did they all get a brisk _hell no_ to that idea, but little did they know his heart was already taken by another. Zuko sighed again as he unlocked his bottom drawer and pulled out the latest letter from Katara. For the thousandth time he wondered if he should really pursue her, make her aware of his feelings. Maybe the next time he saw her in person…

Zuko wrote her a quick letter and attached another parchment that had a painting of turtleducks. She liked his paintings, so he sent her one every now and then.

These letters didn't seem to be enough; he just wanted to see her again.

~~~xoxo~~~

Katara smiled softly as she smoothed out the painting and hung it on the wall of her office next to countless others. Zuko mostly painted scenic views and animals, but occasionally she'd get a painting of one or more of their friends.

She hummed as she rolled up her letter and sent it with the messenger hawk. She finished the work on her desk and checked her calendar for the upcoming week.

Wait, that was odd.

She frowned as she double checked...

Empty. Her schedule was empty.

No classes, no healing sessions, no meetings.

She briskly walked down the hall of the tribal government building to her father's office. After knocking softly and entering, she asked, "Dad, do we really have no council meetings next week? My schedule is empty. I want to make sure I'm not forgetting anything."

Hakoda smiled at her. "It's a once in a blue moon occurrence. Take advantage of it. You deserve some time off, Katara."

"Thanks... I think I will." She grinned. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the Fire Nation."

~~~xoxo~~~

Zuko grumbled as he left the throne room. His council was really something else sometimes. If only he could tell Admiral Xu to boil his boots and eat them. Prick.

He briskly walked through the halls, wishing he could shed his Fire Lord robes for some more reasonable clothes. He needed to eat something quick, he had another meeting at 2, and then a debrief with his head advisors, and then a mountain of paperwork before another meeting with-

A swatch of blue caught his eyes and he turned to look at the the gardens with his favorite resting spot. He froze in his tracks.

Katara sat under the willow tree, with a small table beside her as she poured tea.

Zuko stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Was he hallucinating? Did he really want to see her so badly he imagined her?

At that moment she looked up and caught his eyes. She smiled brilliantly at him and stood slowly. He approached her, searching her eyes. She looked... well, beautiful. Obviously.

Katara met him halfway, reaching out for his hands. "Zuko."

"Katara." He swallowed around the lizard-frog in his throat.

They stood there for a moment, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

He reached a hand up to cup her face, and his heart stuttered when she leaned into his hand.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

She smiled sadly and held his hand to her face more firmly. "I missed you too."

"You should stay."

Zuko immediately wanted to take back the words and swallow them. She just got here, were they going to have this conversation now? Chase her off before they properly say hello?

Katara's eyes widened at his statement and she flushed. She licked her lips, which drew his attention to them. "What... what are you saying, Zuko?" She asked it hesitantly, but her eyes held a challenge. Would he say it? Would he take the plunge?

He cleared his throat, ignoring the blush on his cheeks and his desire to look away from her eyes as he admitted what he'd been longing to say for so long.

"Katara, I want you to stay with me. I... have feelings for you. Strong ones. And I think that maybe you reciprocate those feelings... And... well, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I want to be with you, and-"

He was cut off by the pair of lips he had been staring at a moment ago. Did his heart just stop beating?

Before he could really respond (with much gusto), she pulled away, flattening her hand over his tunic that she had wrapped in her fist.

"I've been waiting for you to say that, I thought maybe it was just me..." Katara rested her forehead on his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I've been in love with you for a long time. Probably even longer than I realize." Zuko admitted.

Katara grinned. "I think I fell in love with you when you took that lightning strike for me all those years ago."

They both chuckled and rested their foreheads together, simply holding each other after being separate- physically and emotionally- for so long. It was a sweet reunion of understanding each other fully.

"We've been tiptoeing around each other, I guess. Will you stay?" Zuko asked.

"Of course, Zuko. We can work this out. I want to stay with you." Katara pecked his lips again.

This time he chased her and caught her lips for a proper kiss.

He could get used to this.

_~~~xoxo~~~_

_Extra:_

Advisor Huan marched up with a stoic face. "Finally, Your Majesty. Here's that betrothal necklace you made months ago, I'll start organizing the wedding ceremony."

Zuko flushed redder than the robes he was wearing. How did he even find that necklace?! "Huan, _go away right now or you're fired._ "

Katara just laughed and pulled him to the pond to have tea.

~~~xoxo~~~

Hello friends I am alive. I know I don't write as often anymore. From the bottom of my heart, my bad. So anyway here's a new thing: Zutara! I haven't written about them before so should be fun. I'll attempt to do one prompt a day, though I'm already behind so we'll see.

Let me know what you guys think!

-Joy


	2. Counterpart

Zutara Week 2020

Day 2 Counterpart

_Reluctant Soulmates_

* * *

"Katara, it is so lovely to see you again." Yue smiled kindly at her. "Please, sit and have tea with me."

Katara blinked at the princess, looking at the tea set next to her under a beautiful willow tree by a pond, carefree turtleducks swam and soft green blades of grass ruffled with the breeze. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on them and providing warmth. They were in some type of elegant home, the alabaster white walls and sloped roofs surrounding them, but not another soul in sight. Katara had no idea where they were at.

As a matter of fact, she had no idea how the immortal princess could be talking to her right now.

"Yue? Where am I?"

She waved a graceful hand in nonchalance. "Come. Have tea with me."

Stiffly, she folded herself down on the other side of the table, accepting the saucer of tea. She noted the billowy white gown that incased the princess. So... was this a dream, or was she in the spirit world?

She didn't think she was spiritual enough to have happened upon the spirit world. It didn't really _look_ like she thought the spirit world would look either. It was nice, but not otherworldly. And her and Yue hadn't gotten too close before she sacrificed her life to become the moon spirit, so why was she paying Katara a visit?

"What's going on?" Katara finally asked, completely perplexed. "I'm not in the spirit world, right?"

Yue laughed softly. "No, Katara. You're just dreaming. But I do have something important to say."

Katara just stared at the older girl, waiting for her to elaborate.

The moon spirit tilted her mouth in amusement at her impatience. "The spirits seemed to think I'd be the best candidate that you would heed to. In order to end this war and regain balance, you are a key factor. Even the spirits would benefit from balance returned to the natural world."

Katara bowed her head in respect. "I am doing my best to teach Aang, he has almost mastered water bending."

Yue shook her head. "That's not what I meant. The Avatar will play his part and defeat the tyrant Fire Lord. But you also have a momentous decision that will decide the fate of the world. You must work with your counterpart before, during, and after the fighting. He will come to you, and your choice to refuse or accept him will be the factor that brings true peace or not."

The young water bending master gapped at her. "What in the world are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about?"

Suddenly the pleasant surroundings disappeared and Katara sat on her knees looking up to Yue. There was nothingness but black around them. Katara almost screeched as two dragons suddenly flew in a circle around them. Blue and red, dancing together in harmony. Yue's voice boomed loudly in the void, demanding her attention and reverence.

"You could have one of the greatest love stories in history. Your souls are yin and yang. By his side, you both could bring peace and healing to a broken nation, and mend the wounds of the war. It is your destiny, your fates are intertwined, but first you must forgive him."

The scene changed again, and she and Yue stood in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole, staring down into the pond of rotating koi fish. The moon reflected in the water, proudly shining in the sky.

"Perfect balance." Yue whispered. "You must forgive him. He must open his heart to you. Only when you understand each other, can you overcome."

She was falling into the pond, it was so cold, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. She fell through the water- up or down?- falling falling falling into empty blackness. The dragons danced around her. They breathed their fire at her, and she could only scream as heat so intense engulfed her very being and ran through her veins.

Katara gasped and sat up in bed.

She heaved as she tried to calm her breathing, clutching at her chest. She felt residual heat racing through her blood. She pulled her sweaty covers back, stomping outside of the room she was staying in at the Western Air Temple. She walked the pace of the balcony to glare up at the full moon.

"What the _hell_ was that Yue?!" She yelled into the darkness of the night. As expected, she got no answer. Though, she could have sworn the stars were twinkling in amusement. Damn spirits.

She growled, walking back to her room to throw her robe on. There's no way she was going back to sleep now.

Katara continued to angrily stomp around their makeshift camp. Cleaning dishes that had been left out from dinner, mending the pile of clothes that had been begging for attention, even practicing some bending moves to let out her anger.

She knew who the spirits were referring to. She knew all too well.

With the recurring mention of forgiveness, Katara had figured it out. There was only one person who was on the personal list of her wrath whom she didn't plan on giving mercy to anytime soon. One person who was her total opposite. Sun and moon, fire and water, red and blue. She _refused._

As if the _scarred fire nation_ _prince_ was the balance of her soul! As if he even had a heart to let her in to! She had already tried that, didn't she?!

In that brief moment alone under Ba Sing Se, she had reached out an olive branch. She had shown him kindness. And he threw it back in her face.

He didn't deserve forgiveness again! He had chosen his side, and it almost got the avatar killed! She'd already given him a chance and he wasted it.

Zuko was a damned fool for betraying her, and she was a damned fool to trust him for even a minute.

She wouldn't be fooled twice.

~~~xoxo~~~

Zuko walked down the dirt path in the blazing heat. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation were alike in their relentless heat, but the Earth Kingdom had no god damn water in sight. It was just the sun and the sand. No clouds, no rivers, no green fauna- just dirt.

He hated it here. He was so thirsty.

"Don't you want water, Zuko?"

Zuko flinched at the unfamiliar voice, spinning around to fight.

A woman in a long red dress, a large straw hat and a tattered veil stood off the side of the road. Her hat was tilted down, and he couldn't see her face. But he saw the blood red markings running down her arms through the holes of the dress she wore.

Some old memory stirred in his brain that he couldn't quite grasp. He thought that he should know who this lady was.

"Please, Zuko, drink the water." She pointed behind him.

He turned slightly to see that suddenly there was an oasis behind him, cool and refreshing and calling out to him.

He wanted to run to it, to be immersed in that life-giving water, but he stopped short. He narrowed his eyes at the bizarre lady.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Is this some trap?"

The lady chuckled, "So mistrustful. You've been betrayed and let down by those who are supposed to love you. Go to the water, Zuko. It will heal you. It will restore you. It is what you need most."

She hadn't really answered any of his questions, but that water was too damn tempting, and he couldn't resist it any longer. He knelt and drank it in, splashing the cool water on his face until he was satisfied.

"Isn't that better? Even a fire bender needs water to live."

Zuko raised on eyebrow at her. "Yes..." He studied her. "Are you a spirit?"

"Of course." She answered simply, sitting on a rock near the shoreline.

"And... why are you speaking with me?" Zuko asked. Surely the spirits couldn't care about mortals to pop into their dreams. And he must be dreaming, he had realized sometime ago. An oasis didn't just appear in a desert with a random lady after all.

The lady sighed heavily. "You have been so lost, and faced many trials. You have finally set on the path of your true destiny to restore balance. But if you are to be strong enough, she must meet you there."

Zuko tilted his head. Spirits talked in riddles, just like Uncle.

"So... there's someone I need to meet to become stronger?"

"You've already met. Her soul calls out to yours. The yin to your yang. Your future queen. You need only to drink in the water."

Okay then...The lady was crazy for some water. He had no clue who she was talking about.

He couldn't see the spirit's face, but he could still feel her watching him.

She gently drew water from the pond, letting it flow and circle around her in a way that was familiar to him. A knot began to form in his gut. Water... _Her?_

"Don't let your stubbornness get in the way of love. Have patience. You can both heal and forgive. And together you will conquer. Together you will rule."

Zuko's voice croaked out, "Surely... you aren't talking about... Katara? The Avatar's water bender?"

The lady tilted her hat just enough that he could see her red lips smiling. "Of course."

"I... no. We're enemies. Surely, she must hate me. I don't think I can even show my face to her again. There's no way she'd ever help me, let alone _love_ me. Impossible."

Peals of laughter rang out over the small paradise in the middle of the desert. "A mortal, telling a spirit something is impossible... how bold of you."

He swallowed and bowed his head. "I meant no disrespect. I just... I don't see how it can be true."

"You are soulmates." She shrugged. "That is enough."

Zuko shook his head. How could he and Katara be soulmates? They've been enemies since day one. Not that it mattered, she'd probably shove an icicle through his heart next time she saw him after what he did in Ba Sing Se.

"Just show her that you are following your true destiny now. Your loyalty will melt her anger. Actions speak louder than words."

Zuko wanted to question her more, but apparently the spirit decided she was done with him. He blinked awake, staring up at the sky above him. The stars were still out, but he could see the darkness was starting to lift into twilight. He sighed in resignation.

The Avatar's gang was staying in the temple across from his camp. He had yet to approach them, and no idea how he should even attempt to. And if that weren't hard enough, now Katara was his soulmate and he had to convince her to trust him so he could defeat his father and sister and claim his throne? They'd ride off into the sunset together happily ever after?

He might as well give up.

~~~xoxo~~~

When spirit mumbo jumbo happens, you talk to the Avatar. She told the others about her dream, and wanted Aang's advice as he was the spiritual bridge.

"So… Yue gave you a dream and told you not only that you have to make nice with Zuko, but that he's also your soulmate?" Aang frowned.

Katara threw her hands up. "It's crazy right?! Surely it was just a dream and not real and it doesn't mean anything, right?"

Aang shook his head sadly and stared out at the lake they stood at for their waterbending lesson. "I don't think it was just a dream, Katara."

Her hands tightened into fists.

"The spirits can visit us and give us messages when they have something important to say. It's unwise to not listen." Aang sighed in resignation. "Looks like we need to find Zuko."

Katara growled an angry shout and caused a tidal wave with an angry stomp of her foot. "No! He betrayed me, Aang! His actions almost got you killed! There's no way that pompous jerkface has anything to do with me, and I'm not going to forgive him let alone- let alone anything else!"

"I… I need to meditate. I suggest you do the same and think about things. Consider letting go of your anger, Katara. I know that Zuko has good in him, and it seems the spirits believe he will change his path. That would change everything Katara. He could train me in firebending, he could change the outcome of this war, and he can lead the Fire Nation to change their ways. Isn't that what we want?"

Katara glared at him. "Fine. Sure. Great. But I will not be his Fire Lady, and Yue can't make me!"

...Okay maybe some meditation wouldn't be a bad thing.

~~~xoxo~~~

"Hello...?"

Zuko jumped, fire coming alive in his palms. "Who's there!" He demanded at the voice.

"Relax, Sparky. It's Toph. Where's Iroh?"

A little girl came through one of the bushes to his right, and he could tell even in the dark that her eyes were glazed over, unseeing. It was the new kid that the Avatar's gang had picked up recently.

He let the fire in his hands die, the campfire he had would provide enough light. Not like she needed it anyways.

"Uncle and I... have gone separate ways." He really had made so many mistakes.

The little girl tilted her head. "I never thought he would leave you. I met him once, and he couldn't stop blathering about you."

Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm the one that left him. I'm not very proud about it, so can you drop it?"

She held her hands up, indicating she'd leave it alone. She plopped down next to him, letting her feet sit near the fire.

"Be careful." He warned. She couldn't see, what if she put her feet right in the fire?

Toph snorted at him. "I can see the fire just as well as you. I don't need a babysitter."

Zuko regarded her with a curious gaze. How could she see it...?

She sighed, sensing his questioning look, "I use my earth bending to see. It's called seismic sense. If my feet are on the ground, I can see everything."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Zuko said in awe.

"Well, I am the greatest earth bender ever, so I'm pretty awesome." She gloated with a wicked grin.

Zuko was amused by her confidence.

"So... why are you over here talking to me? In the middle of the night?" He questioned. Did they really let a little blind girl wander around by herself?

Zuko blinked at the sudden finger in his face. "I told you I don't need a babysitter, if that's what you're thinking. I can get around just fine, and protect myself just fine."

"Okay, okay. I believe you." He digressed.

"I could sense someone over here from our camp, just hanging out. So I came to see who it was. When I got closer I could tell it was just you so I approached you." She shrugged.

While he didn't like the fact she would have just approached any person that was camping out in the woods, he was still confused that she would approach _him._

"But... aren't you scared of me? I... I've been chasing the Avatar around and terrorizing your friends."

Toph laughed. "Eh, keeps them on their toes. It's good for them. And besides, you haven't done that since I joined."

"But what happened in Ba Sing Se was _my fault_! Aren't you angry?" Zuko didn't understand. He was the reason Aang had been almost killed. If he hadn't sided with his crazy lying sister-

"Look, Sparky. It was your psycho sister's fault, you just made a bad choice. Most of us think you could be a pretty cool guy if you lose the temper. I'm pretty sure the only person who isn't gonna get over it any time soon is Katara. And she's extra angry at the moment because spirits are harassing her about you."

Zuko's breath stilled. Katara was getting dreams from spirits too?

"Ah... I can feel your heart rate you know." Toph grinned like a wolf bat. "Is it safe to assume you've been getting some wacky love dreams too?"

He flushed. Did all of them know that the spirits seemed to think he and Katara were soulmates? That was embarrassing. _Now_ how was he supposed to face any of them?!

"Relax Sparky! Sweetness probably won't kill you." She paused. "Though maybe camp out here for a couple more days just to be sure she calms down."

Zuko groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "She hates me and I deserve it."

Toph hummed. "Maybe. You guys are gonna have to work that out. Fate of the world apparently depends on it."

Sighing, he fell back. "Yipee."

~~~xoxo~~~

"Toph where have you been?" Katara demanded, crossing her arms angrily. "You were gone all night!"

"Geesh, you guys _are_ made for each other." Toph mumbled. So temperamental. She raised her voice to answer Katara, "Relax _mother_. I was hanging out with your _lover boy._ "

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Prince Sparky is camping out in the woods stalking us. I decided to go chat with him. He's pitiful." Toph smirked.

" _He's here?!_ " Katara's voice rose an octave in panic. She was _not_ ready to see him.

Toph cackled. "Oh yeah, Sweetness. So go kiss and make up."

Katara's face flushed red. She was trying to get used to the idea of forgiving Zuko and letting him join them, she had not processed the soulmate part yet. "There will not be any kissing!"

"Yeah, yeah. Follow that path about a mile and you'll find him. I'm going to sleep."

~~~xoxo~~~

"You let my sister go talk to that guy _alone?!"_ Sokka screeched.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Sweetness can take care of herself."

Sokka grabbed his hair, "It's not her I'm worried about! She's gonna kill him and then the world's gonna end! And spirits will haunt us for failing them!"

"Nah, it's fine. They'll probably just argue then make out a little. Now let me sleep."

"That's _WORSE!"_

~~~xoxo~~~

Katara slowly walked down the path. She wasn't sure if she should march in and challenge him to a duel, or actually sit and talk, or maybe she should just turn around and avoid him until Ozai was defeated? Who's to say the spirits are right!

She sighed, coming to a stop and rubbing her temples. This was just impossible.

There was a whispering shuffle as some bushes parted, and suddenly Zuko was there on the path with her, his eyes wide with surprise as he noticed her.

They stood there in silence, staring at each other.

_Why the hell did I come out here?_ Katara thought. She had nothing to say to him. She wasn't sure how she felt, though she did note that she wasn't as angry as she was before.

But apparently, Zuko had something to say to her.

He kneeled down and bowed, folding himself on the ground at her feet. Katara raised her eyebrows in shock. Royalty bowing to a peasant, as he called her?

"I want to apologize for my actions in Ba Sing Se. I acted dishonorably towards you and your friends. I'm very remorseful for the consequences of my decision there. And... before that, chasing you all around. I was confused, and angry and stubborn. I've realized now that it's my destiny to help the Avatar and restore balance to this world."

Katara bit her lip as she contemplated how to react. It was harder to be mean to him now that she knew he _was_ supposed to be on their side. And the whole soulmate thing... She took a deep breath, trying to reign in her emotions.

_You must forgive him, and he must open his heart to you._

In the end she turned around, away from those hypnotizing golden eyes that were looking up at her and pleading with her. She spoke softly, "You'll have to prove that to me, Zuko. I want to believe you, but part of me just doesn't."

"I know. I promise I've truly changed, and I'll do whatever it takes to show you that." He swallowed, realizing suddenly that he really, really needed Katara to believe in him. He didn't know where that desire came from, but he didn't want to keep disappointing her, to keep hurting her.

She started walking back up the hill to the temple. "Fine, come join us. They're expecting you."

They both realized it was a tentative, reluctant acceptance of his apology.

~~~xoxo~~~

Sokka sat in front of the bonfire with Aang and Suki, all scooping the oatmeal and fruit breakfast Katara had made earlier into their mouths. When Sokka spotted Katara walking up to the temple, and Zuko behind her ten feet back, he jumped up. "There better not have been any kissing with the enemy, young lady!"

Katara flushed bright red and her mouth dropped open. She grit her teeth and waved her hand to splatter some of his oatmeal in his face. "Shut up, Sokka."

"Hot, hot! Suki help!"

"Nah, you kinda deserve it." His girlfriend shrugged.

Zuko reached the temple grounds and immediately bowed low to them all. Although, Katara noticed he did not get on his hands and knees as he had when he apologized to her.

"I'm sorry for everything I have put you all through. I deeply regret my actions, and I'm going to work to be on the righteous path to end this war and restore balance to the world with all of you, if you'll have me."

Sokka, ever the eloquent one, answered, "Yeah, yeah. The spirits told us you're a good guy now so whatever. Just hands off my sister, pal."

Zuko's face flamed at that, and Katara was tempted to fling the whole pot of oatmeal at Sokka's head.

Aang stood up and faced Zuko head on. Zuko swallowed, would the Avatar refuse him?

But Aang bowed low to him in return. "Your apology is accepted. I'd be honored to fight by your side and learn from you, Prince Zuko."

For some reason Zuko blinked fiercely and had to clear his throat before answering, "Thank you, Aang. It would be my honor and privilege to teach you."

The touching moment was over when Aang sprung back up and jumped in place. "So let's start fire bending right now! I wanna learn how to do the 'taming the dragon' bit we saw at a festival once!"

"Uh..." Zuko frowned. "We're gonna start with the basics first..."

Aang slouched. "Ugh, you sound like Jeong-Jeong. He made me do breathing exercises for _hours._ "

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Did you want to stop breathing?"

"That's what he said!" Aang threw his hands in the air in contempt. He then crossed his arms and pouted. "You guys are no fun."

The Fire Nation Prince chuckled and shook his head, the Avatar really was a child still. "Fire bending isn't about fun, it's about control. Is there a place we can practice?"

Aang was back to wriggling in excitement, "Oh yeah, there's a training arena on the level above us we can-"

He was cut off by a bowl being shoved in his hands. "You can finish your breakfast, first." Katara barked.

Zuko was surprised when Katara shoved a bowl in his hand as well. She turned quickly, not meeting his eyes. He watched her walk off as she declared she was going to wake Toph up.

He turned back to the group and gulped to see Sokka glaring at him. He pointed his fingers between them in the universal sign for 'I'm watching you, buddy'.

Well, besides the semi-murderous brother, all things seemed to be going much smoother than Zuko had anticipated. Katara hadn't killed him on sight and he was accepted with civility.

Maybe... this wouldn't be so impossible after all...

~~~xoxo~~~

That's all folks! I wrote wayyy more than I was expecting to, and kinda just kept going. Even still, it feels kinda cut short huh? Maybe to be continued one day. Emphasis on the maybe. I kinda wanted to expand this so there's some more heart to heart convos (and developing romance oh la la). Took some liberties in changing some events (also may or may not have just forgotten some things), and it would be fun to keep writing this storyline. We'll see!

-Joy

P.S. pls leave a review i crave affirmation


	3. Fuse

Zutara Week 2020

Day 3 Fuse

_Steamy_

* * *

"Is that all?" Katara goaded, coating her arms in water. They'd been at each other for maybe a half hour now. She was getting tired.

Zuko grit his teeth and attacked anew. Punch, punch, kick. Each of his fire attacks was met with her water, fusing together to burst into steam all around them.

They'd fought so many times now, and knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. He knew her defenses were weaker in closer contact, but she knew that too and was giving him a hard time trying to get close. He growled angrily when her water whips kept being aimed at his feet, forcing him to break his root and back away from her.

He swiveled on the ground, his feet kicking out and causing a whirlwind of fire around him. Katara shouted and raised herself up on a water spout, arching above him twenty feet in the air.

He dodged the sharp icicles and discs and streams of water, using his heat to create a heavy steam and obscure him from her vision. He moved quickly, not wanting her to catch on to his plan. He ran to the water spout, sending a plume of flames into the water, steam hissing everywhere as the water evaporated.

Katara screeched as her pillar disappeared beneath her, trying to call up more water to catch her from falling.

Gravity was quick though.

Instead, she waved her arms to disperse the steam and have the water droplets slow her plummet to the ground.

She landed safely in Zuko's arms. He smirked down at her. "I'd call that my win, love."

"That was a dirty move you pulled." She playfully glared at him.

Zuko gently set her down on her feet, "All's fair in love and war."

Before she could retort with more than an eye roll, a little body collided into her and clung onto her leg.

"Mommy, you fell! It was scary!"

Katara knelt down, tucking her daughter's dark brown hair behind her ear. She was a perfect fusion of them, with her dark skin and sharp features. At the moment, her golden eyes were full of tears. "Izumi, I knew your father would catch me. I was perfectly safe the whole time."

Izumi simply sniffed, nodding slowly. Zuko rested his hand on the top of her head. "Sorry for scaring you, little one. We won't do that again. Now, doesn't someone have a fire bending lesson to go to?"

The girl nodded, taking her father's hand and pulling him with her. Zuko waved at Katara and allowed his daughter to drag him along.

Katara smiled fondly. Who would have known the path their lives took..

She stretched out her muscles and felt her joints pop. She wasn't as young as she used to be. "Well, I better go check that Kai hasn't flooded the nursery again."

After all, her duties as Fire Lady came _after_ her children.

* * *

Shorter prompt today. Dis was gonna be sexy times but I decided to be clean with this series. Sorry, sinners.

-Joy


	4. Celestial

Zutara Week 2020

Day 4 Celestial

_Legends and Fables_

Zuko dispersed the fire as Katara cleaned the dishes from their dinner. Usually their silences were comfortable, easy, understanding. Right now the silence was tense. This was the last night before they infiltrated the Fire Nation to face his sister. Everyone had gone their separate ways after assigned a task, so it was just them two. It could be their last night alive. There was much still unsaid between them.

He could see Katara gazing off into nothing, biting her lip, with her tense shoulders up near her ears. He looked around for something to distract her from their mission and impending doom…

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight."

God, the _stars_? That was like barely a step above talking about the weather!

It did make Katara glance up though, and her shoulders relaxed as she slowly smiled. "Yeah, they are. Let's stargaze for a bit?"

Zuko nodded, glad to have pulled her away from her thoughts. They laid down in a soft patch of grass, opposite each other so their heads were next to each other.

"Here, lift your head up for a second." Katara ordered. Zuko complied, surprised when Katara scooted up so that her head rested on his shoulder, and his head rested on her shoulder. She lifted her long hair to the side, and Zuko could feel the strands on his arm. "This is more comfortable. Sokka and I used to do this together in the South Pole when we were younger."

Zuko smiled, though she couldn't see it. "My mother and I would stargaze, too. She told me about all the different constellations and their stories."

Katara's face shifted towards him, causing their cheeks to rub together for a moment before she settled back. Zuko hoped she couldn't feel the warmth from his blush.

"Tell me a story." Katara nudged him softly.

Zuko hummed as his eyes traced different constellations, looking for a familiar one that he could remember the story for. He lifted his finger to trace the outline of one. "Here," He spoke, "Follow my finger. This is the constellation of Agni. You can kind of see a man with fire in his hands."

Katara watched his finger and nodded, finding the shape of it. He continued, "Agni is the spirit that taught us firebending, and gave us our inner flame. He's a shapeshifter, so he could appear as a man or as a dragon. The story goes that in the first civilization, they worshipped him. He protected them with his fire against outsiders, and his light and heat gave them life. He taught them how to wield the fire themselves, because he couldn't always be there for them. And that's the origin of fire bending. Supposedly."

She reached out her own hand to trace a constellation for him. "See it looks like a human with a fin? It's said there was a young waterbender who loved the water so much, she eventually grew a tail so she could stay in the water forever."

They went back and forth, telling stories about the stars.

"Do you see over here it looks like a hand? And then on the other horizon there's another hand reaching back." Zuko directed her gaze. "It's two lovers, separated and never able to be together."

Katara frowned, "That's sad. We had a story about one constellation of lovers, too." Her eyes searched the skies. "There. See them holding each other? Their love was so infinite the spirits thought it should be on display forever."

Zuko laughed, "Yeah that's a much nicer story."

A yawn escaped Katara, and she unconsciously snuggled deeper into Zuko's neck. "Thanks for stargazing with me. It was cool to hear about the Fire Nation legends."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through her long tresses of hair. "The Water Tribe has some good stories, I'll give you that."

"Don't you forget it." She mumbled sleepily.

Zuko fought off his own yawn. Staring up at the celestial lights had put him oddly at peace. They might be a legend one day- about how they brought balance back to the world. He just hoped they didn't die trying.

~~~xoxo~~~

Hey friends. Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I actually had something totally different and I hated it so I trashed it and started over. I think this piece was a huge improvement. Hope you like it!

-Joy


	5. Hesitancy

Zutara Week 2020

Day 5 Hesitancy

_Something Maybe?_

_*A/N: you could technically connect this prompt with Day 4's or read it separately*_

Mai and Ty Lee ended up dating when they're trapped at the Boiling Rock. Mai was touched by Ty Lee's devotion to her over Azula, and she knew that things weren't going to work out with Zuko. And then being locked up together, one thing led to another...

Zuko is a little shocked to hear of the development about a week after the war ends. He isn't as upset as he thought he would be. He hadn't really expected to get back together with Mai anyways. Their feelings may have been real, but in no way was their relationship going to last. They just weren't fit for each other. It seems they both knew that, at least. He was grateful they were both okay and Azula hadn't tortured them to death. He was glad they'd found happiness with each other.

He really didn't spend much more thought on it than that. There was another girl occupying his thoughts.

He's been spending most of his time resting in his bedroom, having several painful healing sessions with Katara to get the remnants of lightning out of his chi pathways. They've gotten physically closer over the week... a weird tension filled the air full of unspoken words and hesitant emotions. A different kind of lightning in his veins.

It isn't lost on him that he almost died for her. They'd had a rocky start to say the least, but after traveling with her to Yon Ra... confiding in each other about their mothers, about his scar, his abuse, her anger and guilt, her pressure to grow up quicker and take care of others first... They were both robbed of their childhoods, both fought to get where they were now. Both had light and dark within themselves.

They had gotten so close. He'd never been so close to anyone. He'd told her things that even Mai wouldn't bother to listen to.

Of course he jumped in front of lightning for her. What else was there to do?

He thinks he might...

~~~xoxo~~~

Aang is annoying.

So is Sokka.

Every day they storm into his room, interrupting his rest. Aang bemoans that Zuko is hogging Katara all to himself (although Zuko often wonders if Katara is consciously avoiding Aang sometimes). Sokka keeps 'checking in' which is code for 'big brother investigation to make sure there's no funny business'.

Suki and Toph can usually wrangle the boys away, for which Zuko is grateful. They can cause trouble elsewhere.

For now, it was quiet. Zuko looks over to where Katara had been at his writing desk, sending letters to their allies and to her family that the war was over. She had her head resting on her folded arms, fast asleep.

He grimaced. She wasn't resting well because she had to heal him every couple hours. The electric shock still swirling in his chi sometimes set his heart off kilter, and the nasty open wound on his chest kept getting infected even with her dutiful cleaning and healing. It's lingering hatred was still trying to kill him. Zuko pondered if Aang had also had trouble recovering from the lightning, but he had spiritual water to heal him. Zuko had no spiritual water, and he had no idea how long he laid almost dying as he had to listen to Katara face his sister alone. It wasn't an experience he liked to relive.

At the moment, he felt somewhat okay, except he really needed some water. There was a glass right there on his night stand, he just had to sit up and reach out for it. Surely, he could do that much?

He lay there for a few moments, gathering the strength to put his arms under him and slowly shimmy his body upwards to rest against the headboard. By the time he finally got to sitting up, he was huffing in agony.

Now he had to get the water...

"What are you doing?" Katara hissed at him, startling him.

Zuko rested his head back, taking deep breaths to counter the pain radiating in his chest. "I wanted some water."

"Then call for me!" Katara snapped at him. "Don't hurt yourself more for stupid _water_."

His eyes pierced into hers. Did her words hold a double meaning? "You were sleeping, Katara. I wasn't going to disturb you. I'm already the reason-"

"Don't." She shook her head, "I can go without sleep Zuko. It's the least I can do for you."

He didn't want to tell her that other healers and servants could come give her a break. He selfishly didn't want her to leave his side. But... he couldn't keep her here forever.

"You don't owe me anything Katara. You don't have to run yourself into the ground just to-"

"Excuse me, did you just say I don't owe you anything? Because last I checked, you're in this situation for saving my life."

Zuko grimaced. "And you saved mine. I didn't do that so you'd be indebted to me."

Katara threw her hands up, "I _know_ that Zuko! Maybe I just want to help you, okay?!"

He sighed, letting it drop. Always the helper.

"Just... don't forget to take care of yourself, too, okay?" He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Her eyes softened and she laid her hand over his and squeezed. "If I really need a break I'll take one, okay? I promise."

Zuko nodded, staring at their clasped hands. Her hands were always soft, no matter how much she fought.

"Here, drink." She disentangled her hand to grab the cup and bring it to his lips.

He drank gratefully. He didn't bring up the subject again as Katara fussed over him, giving him a sponge bath, feeding him soup, giving him another healing session.

Something had changed from before.

The way that her soft hands traced over him, the soft look in her eyes and even the easier tilt of her mouth. She was different, and his heart stuttered in his chest at the thought that maybe she...

* * *

_falling for you_

* * *

First of all, Mai is gayyyyy and you can't convince me otherwise. I'd like to think Ty Lee is pan. These are my thoughts take them or leave them.

This is another prompt I could possibly see myself continuing. Slow burning **affection**

So have y'all ever had surgery? I had abdominal surgery last year and let me tell you, recovery is so hard. Sitting up was a struggle, standing and walking near impossible. Could barely do a thing. I'd think that recovery for Zuko would be similar, though faster with a steady healer. So these are my ideas of what happened between the fight with Azula and his coronation. Hesitant affection and unsaid feelings. What I wished had happen (sob)

-Joy


	6. Affirm

Zutara Week 2020

Day 6 Affirm

_Devotion_

* * *

_She is not fit to be Fire Lady!_

The words still lingered in the air, buzzing angrily in their ears.

"It's okay Zuko, I can handle it." Katara smiled reassuringly at her fiancé, patting his cheek.

Zuko still bristled, "I'll have them fired, no- banished!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You can't banish every person who doesn't like me. There'd be no one left." She joked.

"I am so _sick_ of these snobby pricks saying you have no place here- as if you aren't a war hero yourself! They should be _thanking_ you!" Zuko growled.

She grabbed his smoking hands before he could set fire to his- soon to be their- bedroom. "Then we will change their minds. I changed yours, didn't I?" She smirked.

Zuko pouted. "That's different. Besides I don't want any of them falling in love with you."

Katara laughed and shook her head. "I guess I won't use my womanly charms then. I have plenty of other ways to be convincing."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you're strong, but just... don't listen to those guys. You are completely capable of running a nation and everything else that your title will entail. And you are so deserving of my affections. I don't want you to have any doubts about marrying me."

Nuzzling into his neck, she answered, "I know all that, but thanks for saying it anyways. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They stood there for a few moments, cementing their resolve and affirming their devotion to each other, no matter the hard path ahead.

"That was a sucky reaction to our betrothal. Let's go tell some people who will actually be happy about it." Katara suggested.

Zuko pulled away and smirked. "You're right. Since they know so much about what it takes to run the country, they shouldn't mind if we leave for a week on vacation."

They giggled like school children, quickly throwing packs together and leaving a scribbled note on his bed before sneaking out of the palace. They'd get a lot of crap for it when they got back, but for now they would just bask in their happiness and not let anyone ruin it for them.

~~~xoxo~~~

Short and sweet! Could technically also be in align with the previous two chapters if you wish!

You get two posts today because I meant to post the previous chapter last night and forgot.

Leave a review for me friends!

-Joy


	7. Rebirth

Zutara Week 2020

Day 7 Rebirth

_Destiny_

* * *

"Side with me Zuzu, we can take them all! We can return home victorious!"

Zuko's eyes flicked back and forth on the scene in front of him. Azula and the Dai Li versus the Avatar and the water bender. His uncle encouraged him to follow the path of his destiny.

What was his destiny?

He wasn't sure anymore.

But... he'd seen what the Fire Nation has done to the other people in the world. He knew it was wrong. And now, he had a semblance of being content, living in the Earth Kingdom with Uncle, giving up his chase of the Avatar and leading a simple life free from expectations and guilt. He... didn't want to return to the Fire Nation. That wasn't his home anymore. He would never gain any love or happiness there.

His eyes ran over the walls full of silent soldiers. The Dai Li didn't seem especially loyal to her. Like they'd leave if she were outnumbered. She didn't have her friends as backup either. If he sided with the Avatar... they would win. The outcome was up to him.

The waterbender's blue eyes were on him. Could eyes pierce into his soul like that? He needed to direct his thoughts away from her, away from the conversation they just had. But he _had_ changed, and he would prove it to her.

It was a split second decision. He aimed his fire at his sister.

She dodged the flame, glaring venomously at him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Azula, I know you're lying. Nobody there wants me back, and I don't particularly want to go back. Not with how it is now."

"You're going to regret this!" She hissed.

_Hah,_ he thought, _I regret just about everything I do. What's one more thing?_

But he didn't think he'd be regretting this decision. It felt right.

As he continued to throw his flames at her, he saw the Dai Li jump into action. He noticed his Uncle holding his own against them, the Avatar watching Iroh's back and fighting alongside him. That was odd, but... comforting?

His eyes widened as he heard the cackling, familiar sound of energy being drawn from the air. He gasped as Azula met his eyes and smirked at him right as she pointed her fingers directly at his heart.

Before the lightning could even part from her, a tidal wave crashed into her.

Zuko gapped as his sister was swept away with the wave, crashing into the wall. He whipped his head around to the waterbender. She was still gracefully twisting her arms around, and that's when Zuko noticed that the water was creeping over Azula and slowly freezing her to the wall as she was disoriented. In his peripheral, he could see the Dai Li hesitating, pausing as if about to retreat. Would they abandon her?

But soon enough that disorientation was shaken off, and Azula didn't appreciate being frozen to a wall. She melted it easily enough and narrowed her eyes. "I am sick of you, water peasant."

Zuko internally cringed as he recalled saying similar things to the girl that probably just saved his life two minutes ago.

Before Azula could lift a finger towards the girl, Zuko was on the offense again. He would _make_ Azula focus on him, not her.

"Why don't you escape while you still can?" He sneered at her. He probably shouldn't goad her, it only led to bad things. But habits were habits.

She growled at him, her arms waving to drag energy from the air again. He would be prepared to catch it though, as Uncle had taught him.

The sound of cracking light came from behind him though, whisking past his head and striking above Azula's head, causing some stones to fall that she had to dodge away from.

"I won't let you use that trick against us again, my niece. You heard your brother, leave!" Uncle Iroh bellowed.

Zuko noticed that the Dai Li were gone. They had abandoned her. Uncle and the Avatar were the only ones left, and now they had directed their attention on Azula as well. Four against one, similar to how they'd cornered her before.

Azula grit her teeth as her eyes glanced about. She was backed into a corner, and cobra snake-scorpions tended to lash out when they were backed into a corner.

He felt the waterbender tense beside him to attack, and he held his hand out. "No." He said to her softly. He stepped back, giving Azula space.

"We're done fighting, Azula. You aren't getting the Avatar. So leave."

Slowly, Zuko urged everyone to back away from her. It was tense as the enemies glared at each other, waiting for the other to attack. But Zuko knew how Azula's mind worked. She knew she was stuck, and she would only go down dragging as many people with her as she could. And since Zuko didn't feel like dying a fiery death today, the only option was to give her an out.

It was mercy she'd never allow an opponent. But he wasn't like her.

"This isn't finished, Zuzu." Azula spat before quickly and gracefully jumping up the steep rock wall, disappearing into some hidden tunnel.

They were tense for a moment more, waiting to see if she would change her mind. Eventually, they all let out a breath of relief and headed back to the crystal cavern they had met in earlier, to go back the way they came in.

"I am sure glad that worked out! I thought we were goners." Iroh said cheerfully.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Trust Uncle to say something so pessimistic so optimistically. He stole a glance at the water bender, only to find she was already looking at him. Their eyes met and they both quickly looked away.

The Avatar frowned and spoke, "Come on, Katara. We need to go find the others."

Katara nodded, but hesitated. "Um, General Iroh?"

The old general blinked at being addressed, but smiled kindly at her. "Yes?"

"I... I can feel that you aren't fully healed. From the last time that we dealt with her. Would you like me to help you?"

Iroh tilted his head at her. "So you are a healer, as well. But my injury has healed, even if it's a bit sore."

Katara shook her head as she stepped closer hesitantly. "Your chi pathway isn't flowing properly because of scar tissue. I can get rid of it."

"Hmm. Very interesting. I wouldn't mind if you could take a bit of this old man's sore aches away." He chuckled gently.

Katara nodded, smiling back at him as she gathered water and her hands began to glow. Zuko watched with interest as she placed her hands over Uncle's bad shoulder, moving her wrists in circular motions. Uncle sighed happily. The healing took only a minute before Katara pulled her hands away.

"There, should feel good as new."

Iroh rolled his arm about, grinning wide. "Thank you dear! What a wonderful gift you have!"

Katara blushed slightly, rubbing her arm and mumbling thanks. She stole a glance at Zuko, looking away when she saw he was already staring at her. That was twice now it felt like lightning when their eyes met.

Aang tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't like the way Katara was looking at Zuko.

"Um... will you..." Katara started softly. "Would you two like to join us? I mean, we're all enemies of the Fire Nation, right? And... Aang could really use a fire bending teacher..."

"What a lovely idea!" Iroh nodded. "But these old joints are sick of traveling, and I'd hate to leave my dear tea shop... Perhaps just Prince Zuko would suffice as a teacher for the Avatar."

Zuko felt his jaw drop as his Uncle volunteered him. He... wasn't sure what he wanted. He liked his life here enough, even if it wasn't exciting. And joining the Avatar after being the one to chase him around the globe for half a year? Yeah right...

And yet... He could feel.. his destiny was entwined with the Avatar's somehow. Maybe he was _supposed_ to teach him fire bending. Maybe, the Avatar could bring balance back, defeat his father and restore peace after a hundred years of war. And maybe he could help that happen. Maybe he had to.

"Zuko?"

He looked up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at, into her eyes. She had stepped closer to him, her hand outreached as if to touch him. Why was his heart beating so fast?

"Will you come with us?" She asked softly, pleading.

"Yes." He answered, not needing to think about it again.

Her face split into a grin and her hand actually did settle on his arm to squeeze it gently.

"Great. We're going to go find our friends and hopefully pack up and get out of here. Go grab your things and meet us back here as soon as you can. It's not safe to stay with Azula still around."

Zuko nodded, not safe indeed.

As they turned away, Zuko noticed the Avatar, well, glaring at him. What was his problem? He'd just agree to be his teacher! And wasn't he the one that said they could have been friends?

Zuko didn't get to inquire about the look as they disappeared into the crystal cavern tunnels.

Uncle clapped him on the back. "You've made many good decisions today, I see. It is a new path, a rebirth of your destiny. I'm proud of you, Zuko."

It was true, Zuko felt good about his actions for once.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you come with us, Uncle? What if Azula comes for you?"

Iroh waved his arm in nonchalance. "I'm not scared of that little girl. She wouldn't bother me. And actually... I'm not staying here. I have something that I need to do, alone."

"Is it... to do with the Order of the White Lotus?" Zuko asked carefully.

Uncle's lips tilted up as he nodded his head. "I see the end of the war approaching soon. We are going to need all the help we can find. And the Avatar will need to master his last element."

Zuko bowed low to him in respect. "I'll do my best Uncle."

Iroh pulled him up into a hug. "I know you will, Prince Zuko. And I'm sure you will make many new friends. Until we meet again, my nephew."

And then Uncle was gone, and Zuko was alone.

But he had resolve. He was going to do his part to end this war, and bring back balance to the world.

~~~xoxo~~~

Well folks I guess that wraps up this year's Zutara week.

I had so many ideas for 'rebirth' but ultimately went with this one because isn't this what we all longed to happen instead?

Zuzu you idiot!

It's been a pleasure pals. And now I can't seem to stop writing Zutara so keep on the lookout for more!

-Joy


End file.
